paul_marcianofandomcom-20200215-history
Star vs. the Forces of Evil
Star vs. the Forces of Evil is an American animated television series created by Daron Nefcy and developed by Jordana Arkin and Dave Wasson, which aired on Disney Channel and Disney XD. It is the first Disney XD series created by a woman, and the third overall for Disney Television Animation (following Pepper Ann from 1997 and Doc McStuffins from 2012). Subtitles */Crossover/ Gallery 268x0w (Star vs the Forces of Evil).jpg 480x270-Q95_e29d35fe7df7d5158e94457f72dcdf1b.jpg star-vs-the-forces-of-evil.jpg Starmarco.jpg star-vs-the-forces-of-evil2.jpg 1494164420_giphy-2.gif Starco.jpg Star vs the Forces of Evil (none).png Star vs the Forces of Evil (none).jpg Disney XD Star v Forces.jpg F7adc0df011f3d04935834d7de413b51 XL.jpg MV5BNTI2MWY2N2ItMGRkYS00YzU2LWI5NjktOWE0NmI4ZDMxMmQ0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTE5NzAxMTY@. V1 UY1200 CR285,0,630,1200 AL .jpg SVTFOE Season 4 Poster.jpg 151686 0003-1014x570.jpg 1200x630bb.jpg Star vs the forces of evil fan made poster by scatterpaints db07zg0-pre.jpg 51ant+fbs0L. AC UL320 SR212,320 .jpg MV5BODBkZWI3MmItMWU2ZC00M2FhLTk1YWQtNjU5YzI0NzI0NmIxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzA0MTM4NjM@. V1 .jpg Star poop.png Marco poop.png starvsevil.png tumblr_ntygvdeXPb1tapixko5_250.png Star poops.png Starest poops.png Starer poops.png Staren poops.png Star-mar17 recap.jpg Starest.png Starer.png Staren.png d5c.png MV5BMTVlMTdhNjUtM2IzYS00YWIwLWFlMWUtMDU4MTNkZWUwNWUyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTg2MzU5MDU@. V1 UY1200 CR751,0,630,1200 AL .jpg Star-vs-the-forces-of-evil-ratings-disney-xd.jpg Star v Forces S4 Sneak Peek Screenshot.png E61a9224-500d-41a9-809b-e73095a41b2b.png Ecd116cb2581fd85ce28d7ce21542c16.png 2880x720-Q90 e6b03e334ef32f38501ef76145d2bba2.jpg 118796414.jpg 1 KLmJ4g67rEYjoFAe1 xZ-g-1210x642.png MV5BMWQ1MTY1OTItZDAyOS00MGM1LTk3MjgtMWZjOTk3NThhNmNmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI2MzA2OTE@. V1 UY1200 CR752,0,630,1200 AL .jpg 97e74986-c35d-4a0d-b67e-3caaeb266288.jpg Tenor (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).gif Original-2 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).gif Original-1 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).gif Superthumb-2.gif Superthumb-1.gif Superthumb.png Superthumb (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg Star Marco Queen Moon.jpg T4xk4qj4yrr21.png SVTFOE S3 intro version 2 - screenshot 2.png Marco green eyes.png Marco bluegreen eyes.png Marco blue eyes.png Star brown eyes.png Star bluegreen eyes.png Star green eyes.png Tumblr pwj5lf6PJp1toayl5o3 500.png A406ebc245a9f80c11c7cb3d4cf088c9.jpg S-l225.jpg Star vs the forces of evil janna 01 by theeyzmaster d928ndw-350t.jpg Tumblr pwipeyahU91vb6yfwo3 r1 500.png Maxresdefault-3 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg Maxresdefault-2 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg Maxresdefault-1 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg Star vs the forces of evil anime screenshot by knownsami d9mxjzx-fullview.jpg Star vs forces of evil season 4 by glitteringcreations dcpyir0-fullview.jpg Tk.jpg SVTFOE Poop.png S4E28 Wyscan interested in the trade.png Tumblr bc0d0b48601b3f75b8677dddf5e4609b 9b32b4b8 640.png Star vs the forces of evil marco diaz by angelandro27 d9znlni-150.jpg The end star vs the forces of evil by its yamiswan dd7h3wm-150.jpg Tumblr 201ff3ff6e9224210309458faa8f827f d27dd5cf 640.jpg Dioygjixnak31.jpg Maxresdefault-5 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg Tumblr px8gmgGfrW1qzkiifo1 1280.png Hh9exnqzb7k31.png Maxresdefault-4 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg Tumblr np39wphoXc1sqv60so4 250.jpg Download-1 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg 14881424-medium.jpg 7ed243e1d68c561b3f54c29ce924ac53.jpg 14423396-medium.jpg Hqdefault-1 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg 23gd2fx5f7l31.jpg Tumblr pwuf8fAiGB1wiuocto1 500.jpg Maxresdefault-6 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg Kf5loa9zg2l31.jpg Star vs the forces of evil fanart by nanimod dcxqbec-fullview.jpg 71140591 156597218747392 8691767751198645573 n.jpg Patchfan-17pcs-Star-vs-the-Forces-of-Evil-cartoon-stickers-DIY-scrapbooking-font-b-Laptop-b.jpg 386e14dcb880a5592de3cf0ee1c18eea.jpg Friends by bluebismuth dbvyn6l-fullview.jpg Maxresdefault-8 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg 7dba04feddc8d3f4f49d23cf0f13c989.jpg 69084853 935823043450803 5525777390794858782 n.jpg Marco-diaz-star-vs-the-forces-of-evil-season-3-the-walt-disney-company-animation-praying-vector.jpg 145-1457998 my-starco-drawing-star-vs-the-forces-of.png Maxresdefault-7 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg 1568930667165552733.png كرتون-Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-الموسم-الاول-مترجم-243x280.jpg 1568930662167555830.png مواسم-كرتون-Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-مترجم-كامل.jpg Snykhzxd7kn31.jpg 3ffc4de9608ed346b26c44b31585a7aa450df28ar1-678-382 hq.gif Tenor-2 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).gif Tenor-1 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).gif Jp45k3091nn31.jpg Eqhaqjty6ln31.jpg Eqhaqjty6ln31.png Maxresdefault-12 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg De3e39611a4ba7016e4ce8a07f0145172e9de191r1-800-800v2 uhq.jpg Maxresdefault-11 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg I4bmNliWAKAiykjHu90 nAdaUmdz7XDzBOdvp1vFdUg.jpg 6ap2oxl4lqq31.png Tumblr e00b7c52b5918c9b3d57970a60cef43e 304ecf8d 640.jpg Maxresdefault-10 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg 650x650 ad1f49758f17c66685ab24c01bfcf1685da8fee93a347f0f9f719a76.jpg Maxresdefault-9 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg 432x242-Q90 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg D6dab51f7d216756df7753edd44deae9.png Ebvx3phgf1541.jpg Maxresdefault-13 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg Star vs the forces of evil glossaryck by theeyzmaster daaq4u4-fullview.jpg Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro.jpg Star Vs The Forces Of Evil- Season 3 Teaser Trailer.jpg Mzlwclhag3541.jpg Hqdefault-2 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).jpg 9824bb7d9afacee8849be9601bc14786.jpg Category:Animated television series